


So, I went up to this mountain

by passionario



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маркус мрачно подумал, что попал. <br/>Большой, злой Маркус Флинт попал в Оливера Вуда, и это ударило по нему самому так, как будто в него врезались сразу два бладжера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I went up to this mountain

\- 1 -

В общем, первый курс проходит для Оливера под знаком Чарли Уизли – весь, совсем весь. Он благоговейно смотрит ему вслед, смотрит каждую игру, порывается смотреть тренировки, но Уизли только смеется и говорит приходить на следующий год.   
И Оливер обещает, что непременно. Ну а как может быть иначе? Квиддич для него – воздух, которым дышат. Ну а Чарли (имя Чарльз ему, кстати, не идет совершенно, оно такое строгое и помпезное, а Чарли весь открытый и рыжий, такой Чарли, что никакого Чарльза и быть не может)… В общем, Чарли – он как бог персональной религии Оливера Вуда.   
Поэтому какой Маркус Флинт? Подумаешь, студент Слизерина. Оливер вообще не особо знает, что он существует. Ведь Мальчик-Который-Выжил появится в школе только через четыре года, всколыхнув тихую неприязнь и вражду.   
А потом наступает второй курс. И Маркус Флинт становится проблемой, потому что оказывается, что он – охотник Слизерина, и расстановка сил меняется. Теперь Оливер знает о нем все, потому что в дотошности тут Перси до него далеко, ужасно далеко. Перси иногда даже говорит, что если бы бешеный энтузиазм Оливера был направлен не на квиддич, а на учебу, то Перси никогда бы не стал лучшим. Но Вуду все равно. У него есть квиддич, вера в Чарли Уизли и бесконечные победы Гриффиндора.  
Билл даже шутил как-то, что их мама дала Чарли неправильное имя. Виктор, говорит Билл, Чарли, тебя надо было назвать Виктор. На что тот, смеясь, ответил, что все в порядке. А через пару лет появится один Виктор, и все стало бы бессмысленно. И у Чарли есть драконы. Зачем Викторам драконы? Им нужны сплошные победы.   
Все идет своим чередом; ну а как еще может идти школьное время, когда тебе всего двенадцать? Другое дело, что есть потрясающее ощущение особенности, потому что метла! и небо! и квиддич! И хочется просто остаться жить в небе, Оливер, он когда взлетает, все отключается. Наверное, у Чарли тоже так, он ведь когда на метлу садится, вся его неуклюжесть пропадает, потому что вот посмотришь, и какой из Чарли Уизли ловец? Он низкий, но не худой и вертлявый, как положено, а основательный так, земной очень. А в небе – небо, оно на то и небо, чтобы менять людей.  
Оливер готов тренироваться до потери сознания, до кругов под глазами, он когда ходит, его слегка шатает, потому что вестибулярный аппарат перестроился уже к иному пространству. Оливер маленький упрямый дуб, ему мало быть хорошим, он должен быть лучшим.   
Правда, каким-то чудом он еще успевает хорошо учиться – достаточно хорошо, чтобы из-за него факультет не терял баллы, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы Перси был доволен. Но Перси всегда им недоволен, так что это не показатель, а скорее признание заслуг, своеобразное такое, очень персивальское. Я тебя не трогаю, потому что ты молодец.   
И если каникулы после первого курса прошли хорошо – ну еще бы, первые каникулы после года обучения, мир кажется таким обновленным и пресным после Хогвартса! Но вот уже вторые прошли болезненно.   
Вуды жили в небольшой деревне неподалеку от Эдинбурга. Горы – много, озеро – несколько штук, магглов – достаточно, чтобы родители не разрешали летать. Пол-лета Оливер промаялся с тоски, нарисовал сотню и одну стратегию для матчей (именно тогда он и начал их рисовать; чтобы убить время, чтобы тоска не грызла сердце так сильно, чтобы просто быть полезным абстрактному не назначенному капитану), а в конце июля пришло письмо от Перси: они с Чарли звали его в гости, в «Нору», в далекое от магглов место… В «Нору».   
И там снова было небо, бескрайнее, старые метлы семьи Уизли, и Чарли, Чарли-Чарли-Чарли. Оливеру было тринадцать, и он был безнадежно влюблен в небо, которое отражалось в глазах Чарли Уизли. 

\- 2 -

Месяц в «Норе» был тем самым, что вспоминал Оливер Вуд, создавая Патронуса. Ничто не могло затмить то лето, то безграничное небо и зеленые луга, и даже привычная дождливость отступила, решив побаловать их теплом и солнцем.   
Тогда в жизни Оливера помимо Перси и Чарли появились и их младшие братья, близнецы, два рыжих дьявола, которых по-хорошему следовало обходить за километр, но в кривых коридорах «Норы» было слишком тесно, чтобы кто-то успел предупредить Оливера, что надо спасаться бегством.   
Они подружились, они подружились именно тогда, а вовсе не на отборочных в команду осенью. Свои личные отборочные Вуд устроил прямо там, на лужайке за домом, под присмотром Чарли, который пока не уехал в свою далекую Румынию к драконам. Если честно, тогда второй отпрыск семьи Уизли и думать не думал ни про какую Румынию, хватало возни с маленькой Джинни дома, да и сборы Билла в Египет сильно подорвали семейный бюджет.   
А Оливер, кстати, чудесно ладил с Джинни. Ну, мальчик из чистокровной семьи, много родственников, кузин и кузенов, да и… Оливер просто умел ладить с детьми. Поначалу девочка его боялась и плакала, но Оливер был упорный, старательный и местами ужасно упрямый. И к концу лета она без него засыпать не хотела, просилась у Молли смотреть, как «мальчики летают» и вообще, в кои-то веки не пряталась в саду за гномами. Вот с гномами Джинни играть любила, они были маленькие и смешные, и как Молли ни кудахтала и ворчала, что они обязательно! только ты отвернешься! вот сейчас! ну сейчас же! не обижали Джинни.  
С близнецами, в общем, Вуд подружился, и подружился основательно. По крайне мере, они не шутили над ним с той беспощадной детской жестокостью, с которой смеялись над Перси или Роном.   
А потом пришло письмо их Хогвартса. Оливер читал, и строчки плыли у него перед глазами. Профессор МакГонагалл, святая женщина, святая!   
«Назначаю вас капитаном», это же надо! Его, третьекурсника, в капитаны. Третьекурсника! А Чарли ходит и гордо улыбается, веснушки смешно складываются в морщинках на щеках; он же был весь как… подсолнух, вот. Не солнце, а подсолнух, развернутый к небу, широченная улыбка и улыбчивые морщинки с веснушками.   
Оливер Вуд рыдал над обычным школьным письмом, рыдал совсем не как девчонка или что-то подобное. Он будет плакать так, когда они выиграют Кубок Школы, когда его возьмут в «Педлмор», когда…   
Он плакал так, как умел плакать только он, чисто и бесконечно искренне, и это было правильно. Правда, близнецы все равно потом издевались.   
Ну и пускай.   
До конца лета Фред и Джордж называли его исключительно «капитаном», и Оливера распирало от гордости; он проводил время с Чарли, стремясь понять, каково это, потому что когда он думал о том, что будет дальше, его начинало потряхивать. Теория (не квиддичная, а в принципе) вообще никогда не была его сильной стороной.   
Но в самом конце августа приехал Билл, Чарли стало не до того, был же Билл, Билл, которого он не видел почти полтора года, который был роднее всех… Ну, Оливер никогда не мог до конца этого понять, он был единственным ребенком в семье, но все равно отчаянно завидовал. Ему тоже хотелось торопливых неоконченных фраз, и чтобы выгоревшие от неба голубые глаза смотрели на него, чтобы…   
Осенью Чарли прислал ему открытку из Румынии, куда его увез Билл (опять Билл!). Наверное, это было правильно, но Оливер все равно еще долго дулся, что Чарли выбрал драконов вместо квиддича.   
А еще той осенью он впервые пожал руку Маркусу Флинту. Маленький, незначительный факт. 

\- 3 -

Слизерин против всех. Это шло с древних времен, это за века сплотило их так, как не снилось всем остальным факультетам. Домам. Они были как семья – по сути, ведь там все друг другу почти кем-то приходились, но они были даже не змеи.   
Волчата. Тесная стая свирепых маленьких волчат. Зубы только прорезались, а уже все туда же, скалят на остальных.   
Но иначе – как иначе, они не представляли, ведь когда ты такой маленький в таком большом мире (окей, в одиннадцать лет Хогвартс кажется больше всего на свете), приходится искать себе стаю. Особенно когда вокруг все – против тебя.   
Слизерин против всех? Нет, скорее это все против Слизерина.  
Ведь это в школе все кажется чудовищно важным, взгляды однокурсников, оценки, внеклассные происшествия, и прочая, прочая… У Слизерина такого не было. То есть как, было, конечно, но не как у всех. С годами чистота крови изрядно разбавилась, факультет наводнили полукровки, ну а куда же без них, без них маги вымерли бы много веков назад, но все равно.   
Маленький Маркус Флинт никогда не был дружелюбным ребенком. Он и взрослый-то остался «Не подходи – убьет!», а маленький вообще был – на край света беги. Оторванный от дома, он бычился еще больше, чем привык, и если честно, то Крэбб и Гойл рядом с ним казались бледной тенью, хотя они всегда были ненормально-агрессивны и тупы с виду.   
Тупым Маркус Флинт не был. На Слизерине вообще дураков не было (ну, если вспоминать все тех же Крэбба и Гойла, то исключения правило скорее подтверждают, чем наоборот), и Маркус был умный и хитрый. Агрессивный и злой сверх меры – да, порывистый, поверхностный местами, но не глупый.   
Но против внешности (даже скорее против образа) не попрешь, да и проще как-то, когда тебя считают троллем с разумом тролля соответственно. Дуррраки, что с них взять. Но недооценённый противник – это проигранный бой, а Маркус Флинт родился победителем, и еще никто не ставил за правило играть честно. Он слизеринец или кто, в конце концов. К слову, сколько там лет команда Слизерина Кубок держит? Вот то-то же, и не надо тут про обнаглевших игроков, которые нарушают правила. Нарушают, конечно, но это же в крови уже.  
Квиддич… Ну, что квиддич? Игра, которой бредят все мальчишки, а уж что говорить про тех, кто вырос в своем замке и сел на метлу примерно тогда же, когда научился ходить? Пускай и летал тогда по коридорам вслед за маминой юбкой, но очень скоро прямая мамина спина мир загораживать перестала, и появился двор, а потом пропали и его стены. Нет, однозначно хорошо, когда есть свой замок.   
Неуклюжим и неповоротливым назвать Маркса было сложно. Он был как хищный зверь, вроде сытый и сонный, но чуть что – стойка смирно, и вся такая нарочитая грация, неосознанная, но врожденная. Ну и для верности еще можно кулаком треснуть, силой природа не обделила, вот тут сходство с троллями присутствовало, да.   
Тоже самое было с некрасивым: как известно, все прочие факультеты считали его троллем. А слизеринцы Марка любили, по-своему, и боялись, для верности. Он был угрюмый и нелюдимый, это да, но тот же Хиггс, проживший с Марком в одной спальне семь лет, мог спокойно подтвердить, что да, он считает Маркуса Флинта красивым. И любая слизеринка сказала бы тоже самое, потому что ну… Да вы его хотя бы видели, а? Не видели, так чего спорите!   
И еще Флинта тянуло в небо. Небо – оно на то и небо, чтобы в него тянуло всех подряд, но себя кем попало Маркус, понятное дело, не считал.   
На поле… Над полем были только невнятные слишком медленные фигурки, которые все делали неправильно. Команда Хаффлпаффа Флинта бесила ужасно, они были неряшливые, неуклюжие и играли из рук вон плохо. У таких даже выигрывать стыдно, это не победа, а расстрел детишек Авадой в упор. У Рейвенкло была ситуация получше, но у них был шустрый ловец, который спасал хотя бы по очкам. Но они слишком заморачивались на тактику, математические расчёты, и в итоге они не летали, а… Тьфу, нельзя таких на метлы сажать. У них цифры вместо ветра в ушах.  
И был Гриффиндор. У Гриффиндора был Чарли Уизли, и этим можно было бы оправдать все их победы, но нельзя списать все только на фантастического ловца. Они вообще были такие, нелепые маленькие львята, которые выгрызали себе победы зубами. Гривы еще не понаотращивали, а уже трясти ими пытались. Дебилы.   
Флинт не считал их соперниками, особенно когда на его третьем Уизли выпустился, оставив беспомощную и бесполезную команду. Они тогда стали как остальные факлуьтеты, и Слизерин под всеобщую ненависть стал лидером. И совсем не потому, что они нарушали правила направо и налево; ну а кто их не нарушает, с другой стороны? Они были хороши, они были охренительно круты, потому что в команде были только те, кто умел летать, а не садился на метлу и поднимался в воздух. Психов, как Марк, больше не было, но второго такого поди сыщи, а вот летать – хотя бы летать надо уметь. 

\- 4 - 

Сведения о Маркусе Флинте у Оливера были скудные, несмотря на длительные наблюдения. Он знал, что Флинт хорошо играет, что он подлец, негодяй и мерзавец, а еще злобный тролль. Еще он был в Слизерине, которому они проигрывали весь год, которому все проигрывали весь год (если честно, то серо-зеленые просто раскатывали соперников по полю в первые же минуты матча, а потом их ловец лениво ловил снитч), которые просто… Да они просто были отвратительны, и Оливер ненавидел команду Слизерина искренне и пламенно.  
Но почему-то, когда Оливер пожал ему руку, тогда, третьего октября, что-то изменилось, потому что в такие моменты всегда что-то меняется. И да, разумеется, Оливер помнил дату своего первого матча как капитана! А не из-за Флинта. Флинт тогда вообще ничего не значил, он просто был противной досадной случайностью в жизни Оливера Вуда.   
Ведь помимо квиддича у него была масса других дел, например, тренировки, и учеба, и еще он дружил с Перси, и, в конце концов, он был обычным четырнадцатилетним подростком. У них всегда куча занятий, никак не связанных с необходимостью что-либо делать. Например, девушки. Но если честно, о девушках Оливер не думал, он, когда не проводил время на поле, учился или сидел в библиотеке. Скрип пера Перси загадочным образом умиротворял, да и больше не с кем было дружить как-то. Были, конечно, близнецы. Но Фред и Джордж были слишком шумные и суматошные, чтобы можно было проводить с ними время часто.  
А еще с Перси нельзя было говорить про квиддич. И это странным образом успокаивало, пропадало навязчивое желание вскочить и бежать-бежать-бежать, куда глаза глядят, желательно, к чулану с метлами. Мадам Хуч уже пару раз неодобрительно высказывалась, что донесет профессору МакГонагалл, но Оливеру было плевать, если честно. Он жил этим, дышал и думал, что ничего никогда не изменится.   
Ничего и не менялось, только он становился взрослее, и все становилось сложнее, и это меняло все. 

\- Оливер, да подожди ты, Оливер! – в один голос кричали близнецы где-то на другом конце коридора.   
Вуд вообще страшно гордился тем, что был одним из немногих, кто практически никогда их не путал, а ведь этим грешили даже их собственные братья. С другой стороны, их было чертовски сложно не перепутать, но это если вы невнимательные. Невнимательностью Оливер не страдал, иначе никак ведь, он же капитан, он должен!.. У Оливера Вуда был гигантский список того, что он должен знать, уметь и помнить всегда и везде, и он парадоксальным образом умудрялся всегда помнить его наизусть и более того – придерживаться этого бредового (с точки зрения ну хотя бы тех же близнецов) плана на жизнь.   
Спустя пару секунд Оливер смело с места, завертело в слишком большом количестве рук, а потом вытряхнуло рядом с подоконником, на который он незамедлительно присел. Просто чтобы вернуть себе ориентацию в пространстве. Это было похоже на то, как у него однажды на старой школьной метле забарахлили чары, и она сошла с ума, беспорядочно дергаясь туда-сюда, и все это еще и по кругу. Оливеру тогда повезло, что он не успел взлететь высоко: он просто спрыгнул на песок квиддичного поля, отделавшись ушибами.   
Близнецы были похожи на два бладжера. Ну, не зря же они и хотели быть загонщиками, с другой стороны, тут еще просто кто кого достанет первым: близнецы мячи или мячи их. Отчего-то Вуду казалось, что мячи устанут от неугомонных Уизли куда быстрее.   
\- Тут такое, - в один голос заявили Фред и Джордж, торопливо косясь на часы на руке Оливера, и почему-то замолчали.  
\- Ну? – вскинул бровь Вуд.   
\- У вас там собрание капитанов, - начал Фред. – Мадам Хуч очень просила прийти, - закончил Джордж, и этот рыжий ураган в двух лицах унесся дальше по коридору.   
Кажется, у них сейчас были Зелья, причем традиционные для Гриффиндора со Слизерином, что как бы намекало, что опаздывать лучше не надо. Впрочем, у этого поколения Уизли на удивление хорошо складывались отношения с самым ненавистным для гриффиндорцев предметом. Впрочем, что с них взять… Оливер прекрасно помнил, как в «Норе» эти двое лазили в материнскую маленькую лабораторию, мешая из безобидных ингредиентов что-то взрывоопасное и совершенно не применимое ни к чему, кроме их шалостей.   
Семья Вудов хоть и была чистокровной, но родители Оливеру достались на редкость прогрессивные. Ну, то есть как, бабушка и дедушка чуть не прокляли их, когда Оливер пошел в местную сельскую школу, которая, кстати, была одна на три деревни, но зато он не терялся в мире магглов. Но дело не в этом; однажды Оливеру попалась в руки книжка, что-то про маггловских богов древности, и там было что-то про бога, единого в двух лицах. Так вот, близнецы стойко ассоциировались с теми смутные воспоминания о потрепанной книге из школьной библиотеки магглов.  
Кабинет мадам Хуч находился чуть ли не на квиддичном поле. По крайне мере, удобнее всего ждать было именно там, поэтому Оливер недолго думая устроился на скамейке и вытащил из сумки кипу свитков, исчерченных кривыми линиями с подписанными фамилиями игроков.   
Ну и потом, это же Оливер Вуд. Оливер Вуд и квиддичное поле!.. Если бы не промозглый октябрь, он бы с удовольствием лег прямо на песок и смотрел в небо, пока глаза из карих не превращались в голубые, совсем как у Чарли.   
И когда рядом на скамейку опустился Маркус Флинт, Оливер, по уши зарывшийся в свои пергаменты, его даже не заметил, если честно. Ну, Маркус. Ну, Флинт. Не до него сейчас, у Оливера тут, понимаете ли, игра уже вовсю перед глазами, обязательно чтобы с победой Гриффиндора, куда там замечать посторонних.

\- 5 - 

Дружить Маркус ни с кем не дружил. Команда у него была, это да, и, наверное, в общепринятом смысле именно команда была его друзьями. Но знаете, в Слизерине дружить вообще не особо было принято, зато там все были свои.   
Хотя иногда Маркусу казалось, что он дружил с Эдмундом. Тощий наглый пацан, про которого презрительно говорили, что его брат на Гриффиндоре, летал как птица, был достаточно подкачан в теории для общения с Маркусом и вообще. Веселый был парень, этот Эдмунд. По крайне мере, он умел молчать, правильно молчать, не раздражая Флинта, и хотя бы за это мрачный капитан Слизерина был готов признать нескладного парня своим, простите, другом.   
Правда, в квиддич Эдмунд не играл. Сперва вяло отмахивался, что неэтично играть против брата, а потом как-то само прижилось уже. Маркус играл, а Эдмунд иногда летал вместе с ним по вечерам.   
Но в общем, больше никого и не было, наверное. Нет, были какие-то девушки, но это девушки, это раз, два – ну разве есть среди них хоть одна, которая бы была нормальной, без всей этой сопливой дури в голове («Ах-он-так-суров-но-моя-любовь-растопит-его-сердце!», ага, щаззз), с которой можно поговорить?  
Иногда Маркусу хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь… Ну, с кем-нибудь. Он вообще не особо любил разговаривать, и сам не мог понять, куда ему уперлись эти самые разговоры, но вот хотелось, вечно отмалчиваться как-то припекало, ну и потом, не будешь же всю жизнь отмалчиваться, так и жизнь мимо пройдет. С этим Маркус был категорически не согласен, жизнь должна была идти не мимо, а рядом, причем желательно – подстраиваться под его, маркусовы, желания. На счастье, пока все шло неплохо.  
А потом его вызвала к себе мадам Хуч, и там на скамейке сидел этот гриффиндорский ушастый придурок, который как бы капитан грифферской команды. Оливер Вуд. Он сидел, обложившись этими своими знаменитыми пергаментами со стратегиями, которые никогда не срабатывали (окей, ладно, против Слизерина не срабатывали, потому что Флинт чхать хотел на правила, включая правила подготовки к матчам; стратегия у них не менялась веками: победа любой ценой), был похож на курицу-наседку, только вместо яиц пергаменты. Тьфу, смешно.   
И случился он, этот придурочный момент из книг: Маркус Флинт заметил, что глаза у Оливера Вуда больные-больные, такие, какие Маркус видит в зеркале после каждого матча, после вечерних полетов.   
Чертовые голубые глаза Оливера Вуда. Нет, карие, конечно, но тогда они были голубыми, и Маркусу приспичило поговорить.   
А потом Вуд поднял голову от своих пергаментов и сердито спросил:  
\- Что такое, Флинт?   
И оказалось, что голос у него, как у цыпленка, сиплый и тихий, пищащий какой-то. Марк, помнится, сильно удивился, потому что это как-то шло вразрез с его воспоминаниями об их стычках: вплоть до того, что синяк от вудовского кулака у него уже третью неделю не сходил, да и в целом… Ну, не был Оливер Вуд похож на цыпленка, а тут голос этот дурацкий.   
\- Вуд, Флинт! – мадам Хуч высунулась из своей каморки. – Живо сюда, и чтобы без ваших этих фокусов!  
Она долго полоскала им мозги, что если еще хоть раз, и вот хоть один-единственный проступок, то сразу же, как только она узнает!.. Маркус кивал и смотрел на профессора, как баран на новые ворота. Отработанный годами взгляд, беспроигрышно выдающий в тебе идиота, которому бесполезно что-либо говорить.   
К тому же, это был далеко не первый разговор на эту тему. Марку было плевать. Из школы его не выгонят, связей хватит, чтобы нажать, где нужно, да и Дамблдор – добрый старик, чудаковатый, подумаешь, мальчики ссорятся! Молодые да глупые, что с них взять.   
Все эти обещания навязли у Флинта на зубах.   
\- Вуд, задержитесь, - Оливер закопошился, подскочил, запутался в мантии, чуть не упал. Марк презрительно скривился, но, выходя, успел краем уха зацепить слова мадам Хуч:  
\- Вот, посмотри, может, пригодиться.

\- Какого черта она дает тебе что-то, а мне нет? – Флинт перегородил дорогу, зажав в углу, и Оливер смотрел на него слегка затравленно.   
Маркуса Флинта он ненавидел искренней ненавистью убежденного гриффиндорца, который никак не может выиграть у Слизерина матч. Это было в крови, наверное, огромная лютая неприязнь. И еще Флинт был действительно страшный, особенно когда с таким вот злым темным лицом и насупленными бровями.   
Но что-то во Флинте Вуда восхищало. Наверное, парадоксальная невозможность выиграть, потому что этот тролль летал, как птица.   
\- Журнал, вот, - проще же дать, чем потом отмахиваться от кулаков.   
Маркус взял протянутый журнал как-то слегка брезгливо. Он был потрепанный, на обложке расплывалось пятно от чая, а среди страниц мелькал зевающий бородатый профессор.   
\- Там статья, на пятой странице. Она мне посоветовала почитать, чтобы, - Вуд осекся, - чтобы…   
\- Ну? – рыкнул Флинт.  
\- Разобраться в ситуации, - буркнул Оливер, как-то съежился, прошмыгнул у него под рукой и рванул в замок.   
Маркус рассеянно перелистнул на пятую страницу. Там была какая-то длинная скучная статья с кучей умных слов, про соперничество там, потенциал, подавляемые эмоции, и еще фотография в рамочке: чересчур серьезная ведьма с темными волосами. Флинт глянул имя в конце – Мойра МакТагерт, вроде что-то знакомое, мать, наверное, как-то про нее говорила.   
Он пожал плечами, не глядя швырнул на землю журнал и побрел к замку. С озера дул промозглый осенний ветер, хотелось в спальню, к огню. Чтобы можно было лежать на кровати, смотреть на темно-зеленую воду за шторами и потихоньку засыпать. 

\- 6 - 

Ничего не изменилось. Оливер все так же стремился вверх, он даже ходил как будто летал, мантия хлопала по ногам, а темно-русая макушка перемещалась сквозь толпу на крейсерской скорости. Маркус с высоты своего роста часто замечал неугомонного гриффиндорца в Большом Зале во время еды, точнее, с едой: кажется, Вуд ел тоже на ходу.   
Флинт поменял, что хочет… ну, поговорить. Не как тогда, на поле, а по-человечески. Правда, он совершенно не умел, так что функцию разговора предстояло взять на себя Вуду.   
Оставалось найти повод.   
Журнал валялся там же, где его бросил Маркус, его основательно присыпало песком, страницы сжевало влагой и по колдографиям расплылись мутные пятна. Ведьмы недовольно пытались укрыться где-нибудь за рамкой, колдуны стоически переносили все невзгоды; только один, молоденький, оглушительно запричитал, когда Флинт брезгливо поднял журнал за угол одной страницы.   
Он еще раз без особо интереса раскрыл разворот с той самой статьей. Авторша на фотографии смотрела осуждающе и иногда протирала пятно, расплывшееся аккуратно поверх ее лица.   
«Бывает, что мы просто видим в человеке то, чего нет у нас самих, чего нам не хватает, и это подсознательно заставляет нас искать точки сближения. Как правило, все начинается с конфликта. Если рассмотреть подробнее…»  
Презрительно скривившись, Марк запихнул журнал в сумку. Теперь нужно было поймать Вуда, а это уже не так сложно, как найти повод с ним поговорить. Чокнутый гриффиндорец в это время всегда летал рядом с озером, Флинт видел его кучу раз, когда возвращался с поля.  
Вуд нашелся довольно быстро, он выписывал бестолковые круги над берегом озера.   
\- Наперегонки вокруг замка? – крикнул Маркус, подлетев ближе.   
\- Какого…! – изумленно выдохнул Оливер. У него изо рта вырвалось облачко пара, Флинт заметил голую шею и покрасневшие руки.  
\- И правда, какого. Ты же сейчас с метлы свалишься, - небрежно бросил Маркус и рванул с места.   
Он летел невысоко над землей, быстро и не оглядываясь – зачем, он и так знал, что Вуд маячит где-то сзади. В этом коротком полете сконцентрировалось все то, что они выплескивали друг на друга: раздражение, злость, зависть, даже восхищение, потому что ну его все к чертовой матери, а ведь Вуд летал, не как птица, а скорее как освоившийся птенец. И вот эти его глаза с небом внутри, Маркус вспомнил, отвлекся, обругал себя, а когда мысли вернулись в привычный строй этот самый Вуд сшиб его с метлы.   
Это было даже немного обидно: не он его, а гриффиндорец, Мерлин, всего лишь гриффиндорец! И с метлы сразу. Маркус уцепился за Вуда, стремясь замедлить падение, и в итоге они вместе рухнули на землю, рядом, и Флинт понял, что сжимает оторванный рукав от мантии Оливера.   
\- Что за нахрен? – немного недоуменно спросил Маркус.   
\- Отстань от меня, козел, чего привязался! – внезапно заорал Вуд, дернулся в сторону, забарахтался как-то всем телом и бессильно уронил руки на землю. – Твою ж мммать, - прошипел он.   
Флинт наблюдал за ним с интересом. Если подумать, он ни разу не видел настоящего Вуда, все больше какие-то школьные проявления: обед, коридор, те же матчи. Это же все ну, как с луковицей: все настоящее под кучей шелухи. А шелуха нужна, чтобы потом слезы не лить и локти не грызть.   
Уж точно он не ожидал ругающегося Оливера, он весь был такой пай-мальчик, оценки хорошие, капитан команды, и девочкам нравится (наверняка нравится, девчонки любят таких милых и смазливых), ну и все такое.  
А Оливеру было странно. Маркуса Флинта он ненавидел со всей возможной горячностью гриффиндорца, и столь же недостойно гриффиндорца его боялся. Но вместе с этим ему было до странности легко, потому что, он понял это не сразу, даже не в тот раз, но иначе потом уже думать не мог: рядом с Флинтом дышалось легко, как будто весь мир – неважен. Он ведь и жил так, подумал Оливер, как будто есть мир, а есть Маркус Флинт.  
\- Придурок, - подумав, заметил Марк.   
Оливер молча ткнул его в плечо кулаком, но получилось глупо, даже не сердито, а как-то по-дружески. Флинт смотрел не так, как обычно, тяжело и пугающе, не скалил зубы, а просто по-человечески, заинтересованно и с какой-то почти добродушной ухмылкой, которая все равно немного нервировала, но была легче. Как будто не было вот этих лет четырех, трех, не важно.  
Мерлин! – в ужасе подумал Оливер Вуд. Я подружился с Маркусом Флинтом. 

\- 7 - 

Как правило, по вечерам Эдмунд, если уже сделал домашнее задание, читал, забравшись с ногами в кресло в углу гостиной. То ли у Эда была своя аура, то ли у кресла – дурная репутация, но кроме него его обычно никто не занимал. Певенси это полностью устраивало. И Марка устраивало, он всегда знал, где найти Эдмунда.   
Вообще, у них с Эдом было больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Певенси часто точно так же смотрел из-под бровей, мрачно и неуютно, был неразговорчив и нелюдим. Из-за слухов о том, что он был незаконнорождённым, которые порождали порой совершенно дурацкие и неадекватные вопросы у особо наглых, Эдмунд был постоянно навзводе, постоянно готов дать сдачи. Но однажды увидев разговор Эдмунда с братом, Марк с удивлением обнаружил, что существует два совершенно разных Эдмунда. Второй был веселый и беззаботный, он смотрел на Питера и дебильное выражение лица, больше свойственное хаффлпаффцам, такое «все-будет-хорошо», было даже немного пугающим. По крайне мере, оно было способно сбить с толку Маркуса Флинта, а это уже о многом говорит.  
Вот так вот и теперь существовало два совсем разных Маркуса Флинта. Один был старый, а второй разговаривал с Оливером Вудом, чокнутым капитаном гриффиндорцев, и это был их общий большой секрет. Иногда они молчали, иногда спорили, иногда Вуд трепался просто о жизни. У него был знатно подвешен язык, у Маркуса как-то отключалось восприятие, когда Оливер начинал говорить, он просто думал: во дает! Сам Флинт разговаривать не умел, не надо было никогда, но сейчас вот уперлось.   
Вуду, кажется, его ответы были ни к чему. Он был вполне самодостаточен, главным было наличие слушателя, но Флинту хотелось отвечать. Он и отвечал, поначалу у них получались хреновые беседы, то и дело скатывавшиеся к потасовкам, но постепенно как-то притерлось, и вроде стало как всегда.   
Маркус говорил себе, что все хорошо. Оливер (Мерлин, он уже стал Оливером) – чистокровный волшебник из древней семьи, обедневшей, но все-таки. Он дружил с Уизли, но на Гриффиндоре все дружили с Уизли, тех было слишком много и они были слишком рыжие, чтобы их не замечать. Опять же, Чарли Уизли был неплох: ну, насколько можно быть неплохим, имея столько отягчающих факторов за плечами.   
Вуд рассказывал ему, как ездил летом гостить в «Нору», как с ним летал Чарли, как Чарли показывал ему разные приемы и говорил, что все у него получится, про проделки близнецов, младшую сестру рыжих, и как потом приехал Билл, забрал Чарли и на этом Чарли обычно заканчивался.   
В историях Вуда было слишком много чистого фанатизма Чарли Уизли, и Маркуса это бесило. Он не любил всего этого поклонничества, совершенно же по-идиотски зацикленным на одном человеке. Вуд обижался, обзывался и говорил, что ничего он, Флинт, не понимает.   
\- А смысл? Это же болото, - сплюнул однажды Флинт. – Ты всю жизнь хочешь прогоняться за кем-то с дурацкой мечтой? Стань ею сам, тогда уж.   
Оливер посмотрел на него странно, но промолчал.   
В общем, все было не плохо. По крайне мере, не так плохо, как думал Флинт. Они не говорили об этом, но если бы поговорили, то, наверное, посмеялись бы: Вуд думал точно так же. На первых порах он постоянно ждал какого-то подвоха, что это вот-вот окажется очередным слизеринским маневром, но время шло, а все продолжалось.   
Конечно, когда Слизерин выиграл школьный Кубок, Оливер обиделся. Он делал вид, что ничего не было, смотрел свысока (у него получалось для всех остальных, но Маркус теперь знал, что все это ерунда, да и потом, у них есть Малфой, какие тут взгляды свысока!), а потом семестр и вовсе закончился, и все разъехались по домам.   
На третьей неделе каникул, когда Флинт с матерью гостил у Пьюси, ему пришло письмо. От Вуда. Марк смотрел на него в легком недоумении, не совсем понимая, что ему с этим делать. Потом открыл; на трех страницах Вуд вещал о чем-то бредовом, как всегда, жалел, что не может пригласить его в гости, излагал какие-то свои мысли о следующем году (разумеется, речь шла о межфакультетских матчах, Оливер же был больной на голову), еще что-то писал.   
Маркус честно нихрена не понял, выкинул письмо в камин и написал короткий и лаконичный ответ на трех строчках.   
«Вуд,   
Прекрати страдать херней хотя бы летом!  
МФ».   
Разумеется, ему пришел ответ. Еще больше, еще пространнее, и только страницы полторы в нем занимало обстоятельное пояснение того, что сам Флинт мог спокойно выразить коротким «ты мудак». Писать такое Вуду почему-то не хотелось, поэтому он терпеливо просил прекратить маяться дурью и дать отдохнуть от гриффиндорского ослиного поведения.   
Но вот в памяти почему-то отложилось, что псих-Вуд успел побывать в Дублине у тетки, снова в «Норе» у Уизли (и что Джинни в этом году будет на первом курсе; Марк дико злился на свою память, которая оставила при себе такую абсолютно бесполезную информацию), что он ездил в Лондон, а соседка позвала его на свидание. Над последним Флинт ржал особенно долго.   
Обычно у Маркуса лето тянулось долго, слишком долго, он успевал озвереть от скуки в родовом замке, хотя по большей части мать таскала его по родственникам и другим семействам. Хотя еще неизвестно, что было хуже, на самом деле.  
Осенью начинался последний год, а в конце августа письма от Вуда как-то совсем прекратились. Маркус сначала не особо обратил внимание, а потом почувствовал глухое раздражение, когда поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему не хватает взбалмошного придурковатого гриффиндорца. Раньше такого с ним не случалось, и плюнув на все, последнюю неделю Флинт отправился проводить у Певенси.   
У них было большое старинное поместье, в котором была заперта половина комнат. На самом деле, осенью, зимой и весной родители Эдмунда жили в Лондоне, но летом перебирались с детьми на природу к дяде. Он постоянно писал какие-то там научные труды по истории магии, Марк не особо забивал себе этим голову.   
Он летал вместе с Питером, который неожиданно оказался совсем неплохим. Ну, для гриффиндорца. Он был старше Маркуса на два года, учился в университете на колдомедика. По крайне мере, он не был таким занудным, как старшая сестра Эда. Вот уж кто давал профессору МакГонагалл сто очков вперед по педантичности. Мелкую он совсем не видел, но она смутно напоминала ему те части писем Вуда, которые он посвящал Джинни Уизли.   
За эту мысль он как-то зацепился. Было что-то неправильно в том, что он, Маркус Флинт, думал об этом. Неправильно ощущалась зацикленность на Вуде, тупом квиддичном психопате, который так и не смог обыграть его в квиддич. Неправильным вообще все, потому что не стоило начинать тогда, на поле, не надо было позволять Вуду вторгаться в личное пространство, не надо было…   
Маркус мрачно подумал, что попал.   
Большой, злой Маркус Флинт попал в Оливера Вуда, и это ударило по нему самому так, как будто в него врезались сразу два бладжера. 

 

\- 8 - 

\- Что с тобой, Оливер?   
Рядом на лестницу присел Чарли. Чарли, чудесный замечательный Чарли, так вовремя прилетевший из Румынии. Оливеру отчаянно не хватало его спокойствия, непоколебимой уверенности, в которую можно было кутаться и все сразу становилось хорошо.   
\- Да так, настроение плохое, - вздохнул Вуд, передернув плечами. Его уже достали близнецы, еще в школе успели «Олли-Олли, кто она, кто она!». Делиться таким с Чарли, вываливать всю эту муть на него, про – страшно сказать – Флинта совершенно не хотелось.   
\- Захочешь поговорить, зови, - улыбнулся Чарли и запрокинул голову к небу.   
В его голубых глазах отражалось золотое закатное солнце, и они казались карими, а может просто уже перестали быть голубыми.   
\- Есть один человек, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал вдруг Оливер.   
\- Влюбился? – по-доброму усмехнулся Уизли, и Вуд вздрогнул, испуганно мотнув головой.   
Влюбится в Маркуса Флинта по скромному мнению Оливера Вуда было невозможно ни для кого, даже для матери Терезы, про которую он слышал по маггловскому радио, когда ездил к дальным родственникам в Лондон. Его троюродная тетка была замужем за магглом, они жили в обычной квартире, и Оливер слушал у них это самое радио, ничего не понимал, но потом там рассказывали про исторических личностей, и вот про мать Терезу он запомнил. Возможно, потому что тетку тоже звали Терезой.  
\- Оливер, - Чарли опустил голову и посмотрел на него серьезно, очень-очень. Вуд не помнил у бывшего капитана таких глаз, но они никогда раньше на такие темы и не разговаривали, - если это на самом деле, то это не пройдет. А если ты просто временно заболел, - Чарли снова усмехнулся, - то подожди, само сойдет на нет.   
\- Я не влюбился, - запоздало ответил Оливер.   
Но, кажется, уже было поздно спорить, потому что Чарли вслед за близнецами уверовал в эту теорию. Если бы Оливер рассказал правду, наверное, все бы стало еще хуже: его бы просто посчитали сумасшедшим. Я дружу с Маркусом Флинтом. Ха! Да он сам себя считал сумасшедшим.  
Но вечером взяв перо и лист бумаги, Оливер на минут десять завис над ними, а потом решительно убрал в сторону. Больше никаких писем Флинту! Ни-ка-ких! И точка.   
Правда, руки отчаянно зудели, а если бы Оливер Вуд, чистокровный волшебник в Мерлин знает каком поколении, смотрел в детстве обычные маггловские мультики, он бы явно видел как на одном плече у него сидит чертенок, а на другом – ангелочек. Ощущения было один в один, только вот никаких ангелов и демонов не было, это было все внутри его головы, и Оливер не знал, как с этим быть.   
До сентября оставалась всего пара дней, когда они рванули на Диагон-аллею, и там издалека Вуд заметил Маркуса. Он шел со своими приятелями из слизеринской команды (впрочем, других у него не было), они над чем-то скалились, а рядом прыгал мелкий Малфой.   
\- Проклятый хорек, - сплюнул рядом Фред. Джордж согласно кивнул, и оба близнеца неприязненно уставились на далекую толпу извечных противников.   
А Вуд застыл посреди толпы. Он пялился на спину Флинта, в голове медленно переворачивались мысли, как шестеренки в часах, которые давно не смазывали, он слышал его низкий голос, собранный, злой, как всегда, и ему отчаянно хотелось подбежать и спросить, почему Флинт не волновался, когда он бросил ему писать.   
Страшно стало уже потом, когда дома, пакуя чемодан, Оливер прогнал в голове события, пытаясь проанализировать все, впервые за эти месяцы. Получалось хреново, но он честно пытался разгрести ту кашу, которая творилась с его мыслями. И итог, к которому в конце концов пришел Оливер, ему совсем не понравилось: по всему выходило, что он и правда ведет себя как влюбленная девчонка.  
Но Оливер не был влюблен! Не был! Не был же?

В Хогвартсе Вуд старался Флинта избегать. Он много думал над словами Чарли, что – пройдет, это все обязательно пройдет, это же не всерьез, это просто досадная случайность, что надо просто снова начать нормально работать.   
Энтузиазма в нем всегда было хоть отбавляй, но почему-то он совсем не прививался команде. Игроки стенали, особенно девушки, близнецы то и дело обиженно вопили что-то, но Оливер был непреклонен. Перси одобрительно высказывался по поводу его улучшившейся успеваемости, даже профессор МакГонагалл похвалила пару раз, что было, наверное, приятнее всего.   
А по вечерам Оливер летал. Он, оказывается, успел забыть, что это такое, когда вместо сердца внутри стучит ветер, когда глаза ничего не видят, потому что все смазывается, упрямый Оливер даже из своей посредственной, в общем-то, метлы, умудрялся выжимать огромные скорости.   
Он поднимался в небо, стараясь не думать о том, что общение с Маркусом гасило эту безумную тягу вверх, что рядом с ним совсем не хотелось летать, что все вокруг замирало и успокаивалось, по крайне мере – Вуд точно замирал, он болтал, говорил что-то, про квиддич, про то, что Маркусу обязательно нужно идти играть к «Соколам», что он читал, что профессор МакГонагалл была одной из лучших игроков в квиддич в свое время (на это Флинт долго ржал тогда, искренне, некрасиво, но зато от сердца, и Оливеру совсем не хотелось вставать на защиту своего декана, потому что сам он тогда пытался не рассмеяться, слишком заразительным был хохот Флинта), и…   
Оливер Вуд поднимался в небо, и все становилось неважно. Никаких мыслей, никаких ненужных эмоций, просто летишь. И все хорошо. В небе не может быть плохо.   
У него получалось существовать в этом мире долгих три месяца, до первой игры со Слизерином. Они выиграли, но кому от этого лучше? Кажется, Вуд слишком много смотрел на Флинта и слишком мало следил за собственными игроками. В замке избегать его было легко, но на поле, когда он летает прямо перед носом вот так – почти как летал Чарли, только не спокойно, а как натянутая струна весь, сжатая агрессия, которая, кажется, даже нагревает воздух рядом.   
После игры его поймал за раздевалками Маркус, поднял за воротник мантии, как котенка за шкирку, припер к стенке и прямо спросил:   
\- Какого хрена, Вуд?  
Внутри что-то екнуло, Оливер дернулся, но вырваться не получилось. Смотреть на Флинта не хотелось, но тому явно было плевать на все желания Оливера, потому что он дернул подбородок наверх, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.   
Глаза у Маркуса Флинта были темно-карие, почти черные. Или это просто тень так падала.   
\- Тебе-то какое дело? – пробубнил Оливер, еще раз дернувшись. Зря.   
Флинт придвинулся ближе, практически собой прижимая Вуда к стене. Воздуха как-то резко стало не хватать, Оливер зажмурился и мотнул головой.   
\- Сперва ты сбиваешь меня с метлы, начинаешь прыгать вокруг меня, как собачка, потом пишешь письма, а потом враз начинаешь себя вести так, как будто ничего не было. Так не пойдет, Вуд, - злоо выдохнул Маркус.   
\- Ты первый начал!   
\- Да ну, Вуд, - издевательски протянул Флинт. – Тот факт, что я на Слизерине, не дает тебе права обвинять меня во всем.  
\- Иди ты, Флинт, - буркнул Оливер.   
Он уже не дергался, признав, что из мертвой хватки Маркуса Флинта вырваться может, наверное, только такой же тролль, как и он сам. Или хотя бы один из его слизеринских громил, типа Пьюси. Тот тоже здоровый, как гора, только тощий. Но бьет – по мячу или в драке – так, что мало не покажется.   
\- Скажешь, что от тебя дальше ждать, пойду, - ухмыльнулся Маркус. От него и правда шло тепло, понял вдруг Оливер, на поле ему не показалось. А может, он просто очень замерз, похолодало в этом году рано, а он был в тонкой мантии, азарт матча отпустил, и адреналин больше не грел кровь. Но рядом с Флинтом было тепло.   
Чтотытворишьоливер!!! – мысленно заорал на себя Вуд. Правда, осмыслить это успел не до конца, потому что видать Флинту надоело, он отпустил его, резко развернулся к замку и зашагал прочь. Оливер чуть не упал, потом подорвался, кинулся следом, почти прыгнул, чуть ли не повиснув на Маркусе со спины.   
\- Однако, - медленно произнес Флинт.  
\- Чарли сказал, это пройдет, - пробубнил ему куда-то между лопаток Оливер. – А оно не прошло.   
\- Ты чего несешь? Что пройдет, Вуд? – Маркус недовольно передернул плечами, гриффиндорец отступил на шаг.   
\- Это, - тупо повторил Вуд. – Прости. Я… я, наверное, пойду, - скомкано закончил Оливер и со всей дури рванул бегом к замку.   
Маркус почему-то не стал его догонять.

\- 9 - 

Пару раз Марк сходил в Хогсмид с Дафной Гринрасс. Старшая из двух сестер, она была на год его младше, беспечно-хорошенькая и немного карамельная. Маркуса устраивало, в общем и целом, она была достаточно умной, чтобы не болтать на ветер, а говорить приятные ничего не значащие вещи, близкие сердцу практически любого англичанина: про погоду, немного про спорт и про новости в целом. Ну и что-то не особо навязчивое про школу и самые популярные сплетни.  
Еще Дафна была чудесным способом не думать про Вуда. Каждый раз, когда Маркус начинал, его клинило.   
За пару дней до Рождества они снова пошли в Хогсмид, и Дафна была непривычно молчалива. Обычно ее голосок тек ровно и бойко, но совсем не так, как болтал Вуд, суматошно, перескакивая и одного на другого, забывая суть повествования, а просто – ровный ручеек. Изредка Дафна говорила что-то, а пару раз глотнула какого-то зелья из бутылочки. На равнодушный вопрос Маркуса, что это, девушка немного смущенно ответила, что микстура от кашля, ей дала Помфри.  
Они немного посидели в «Трех метлах», а потом Дафна сказала, что у нее болит голова. Флинт кивнул, и они пошли обратно в Хогвартс.  
В холле Дафна что-то пробормотала себе под нос, очень знакомо, а потом вдруг торопливо и как-то смазано поцеловала, испуганно отшатнулась и убежала в сторону лазарета.   
Маркус окончательно перестал понимать что-то в этой жизни: Дафна обычно была образцом сдержанности и типичной английской леди. Можно, было, конечно списать все на простуду, но… Ничего, с девушкой можно будет разобраться и позже, в конце концов, а вот домашнее задание ждать не будет. Он и так неважно учился, а выпускной год радости не прибавлял.  
В родной гостиной он нашел Дафну, что-то объясняющую младшей сестре. Астория слушала внимательно, доверчиво глядя то на Дафну, то в учебник. И они явно сидели так уже довольно давно. Каким-то пыльным мешком по затылку стукнуло, что, вроде, Дафна говорила что-то такое, что будет помогать готовиться Астории к проверочной работе по зельям, потому что у Снейпа Гринграсс была на хорошем счету.   
\- Мудак, - тяжело бросил Флинт. – Какой же ты мудак, Вуд!   
Маркусу вдруг показалось, что он с самого начала дня это знал. Все это странное поведение Дафны, и пузырек с зельем (откуда только честный гриффиндорец Оливер Вуд достал оборотное зелье и волос студентки Слизерина?), и… О Мерлин. Вуд его поцеловал.   
Весь ужин Маркус проторчал в Большом Зале, надеясь отловить придурка и… Он не знал, что дальше, главным было просто поймать. Посмотреть в знакомые больные глаза. А там, он надеялся, все как-нибудь само разрешиться, Вуд опять наболтает, а ему ничего делать не надо будет.   
На ужин Оливер не пришел; позже, отловив Перси Уизли и перепугав того до чертиков, Маркус узнал, что Вуд и правда в лазарете, с температурой, кашлем и прочими веселыми вещами; «долетался» был краткий диагноз мадам Помфри.   
Внутри что-то екнуло.   
Утром Маркус встал затемно и отправился в больничное крыло. Вуд лежал у окна, по уши укутанный в одеяло, смешно сопел заложенным носом во сне, и это было удивительно… Трогательно. Как забавные котята. Флинт терпеть не мог котят, но в исполнении Вуда это было неплохо.   
Он стоял там и смотрел на него, как идиот, не зная, что дальше. Мол, я пришел. А дальше, Вуд, сам расхлебывай ту кашу, что заварил.   
Наверное, это была сила тяжелого флинтового взгляда, но вскоре Оливер завозился под одеялом, сонно протянул руку к палочке и зажег лампу. В неярком желтом свете он казался еще более сахарным, чем во сне.   
\- У меня сейчас начнется диабет, - мрачно подытожил Маркус.   
\- А! Что? Ты как!.. – Вуд заметался, запутался в одеяле и упал обратно на подушку.   
\- Хреново шифруешься ты, вот что, - устало произнес Флинт и бесцеремонно сел на край кровати. – Придурок, - добавил он, подумав.   
Смотреть на Вуда сил не было, Марк и не смотрел, но краем глаза все равно заметил посеревшее лицо гриффиндорца, которое почему-то еще и пошло красными пятнами. Он не знал, что делать. Маркус так долго старался не думать про Вуда, чтобы восстановить прежнего себя, злого, что теперь просто не понимал, как себя вести. Как в том семестре, когда они болтали в пустых классах, Вуд нес что-то про полеты, стратегию, про то, как на самом деле Флинт круто летает, только, скотина, нарушает правила направо и налево, или как еще раньше, когда они друг друга не выносили, но теперь-то все изменилось.   
Прежний Маркус Флинт ни за что бы не пришел в лазарет к больному Оливеру Вуду. Который был последний засранец, днем раньше превратившийся в девушку и его поцеловавшей.   
\- Я… Марк, я… - беспомощно мямлил Вуд. Маркус не торопил, не огрызался, просто ждал, с какой-то обреченностью.   
\- Чарли, - вдруг решительно оборвал сам себя Оливер, снова садясь в постели, - сказал, что если бы это было не серьезно, то я бы давно переболел. Но это не проходит, понимаешь? Это где-то внутри, и… Снитч, я как будто проглотил снитч, а на нем – твое имя. И он бьется где-то внутри, понимаешь? – Вуд подвинулся, заглянул в глаза.   
\- Я когда понял, меня как будто бладжером шибануло по голове. Двумя сразу. А может, тремя. Но я тогда еще думал – это я сам себе все выдумал, все улетит, удары заживут, а оно не проходит… Извини за Дафну, - чуть не плача внезапно вставил Оливер, - но я не мог, я смотрел на вас, и у меня крыша ехала, натурально, а ты еще весь такой…  
Оливер Вуд плакал. Маркус понятия не имел, что делают с плачущими девчонками, а уж с ревущим капитаном вражеской команды – это уже вообще что-то запредельное. Он повернулся, неловко прижал себе Вуда. Ему было неудобно, им обоим было неудобно, но Вуд как-то резко притих.

\- Из меня хреновый вратарь, - сипло пробормотал Оливер. – Я не смог поймать такой большой мяч.   
\- Хреновый, - согласился Маркус. – Уж меня-то мог и поймать. Правда, я тоже хорош, кто ж так кидает-то.   
И Оливер рассмеялся, сначала тихо, а потом громче, у него был простуженный смех, текло из носа, глаза красные, но Флинт смотрел на него и думал: сейчас проснется мадам Помфри, придет и выставит его из лазарета. А им еще надо договорить очень много, решить важные вопросы, и…   
Маркус Флинт поцеловал Оливера Вуда просто для того, чтобы тот заткнулся и не перебудил своим смехом всех.   
\- Ох, - пробормотал Оливер. И потянулся за носовым платком. – Марк, я…   
\- Вуд, ты кретин. Ты же долбанный гриффиндорец, - Флинта перекосило, - ты должен быть смелым и честным, а ты чего жмешься, как девчонка? Все будет хорошо. Слышишь?  
Оливер кивнул. Высморкался, машинально сунул платок обратно на тумбочку. А потом привалился к Марку боком, и тот сквозь мантию, рубашку и пижаму Вуда почувствовал, какой тот горячий, просто потому что температура.   
\- Спи. Потом договорим, - Маркус легонько толкнул Оливера обратно на подушку. Протянул было руку, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы, в последний момент отдернул, но реакция вратаря не подвела: Вуд поймал его ладонь, на мгновение прижался к ней щекой, такой же горячей, как и он весь, а потом отпустил и послушно свернулся под одеялом и закрыл глаза.   
Впервые с лета ему казалось, что все будет хорошо. Когда Маркус обернулся, уже стоя на пороге, Оливер безмятежно спал, сопя заложенным носом.


End file.
